Hello My Dear
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: Halloween has arrived at Fleet Street and Nellie is excited to be sharing it with Mr. Todd but how will he take to being put into costume? A Halloween fic for one and all! I do NOT own Sweeney Todd or the original song "Hello Little Girl"!


**Hello My Dear.**

October 31st was without a doubt Nellie's favorite day of the year, maybe seconded by Christmas as a child, now that she had Toby who was all but bouncing with excitement across the counter from her his eyes hugely focused on the orange frosting she was making while cookies cooled on the counter end, you'd think they were begging the poor boy to eat them. She smiled brushing a stray curl from her face leaving a trail of confectioners sugar on her cheek.

"Toby be patient darlin' you'll get so many sweets tonight you'll 'ave a stomach ache for days."

Toby looked up at her and nodded.

"Yes mum,"

He looked over his shoulder as the sounds of other children echoed from the street.

"Can I go now? Please?"

Nellie smiled softly handing him one of the freshly frosted cookies that looked like a pumpkin.

"Go on then love, be sure you 'ave that lanturn with you so when it gets dark."

Toby smiled brightly taking the cookie before grabbing the mended pillow case from the counter and rushing out the door joining a group of other boys before running down the street. Nellie shook her head before returning to frosting the array of cookies, some looked like pumpkins others bats and some like black cats, in front of her humming to herself as she did so. She was so caught up in the task at hand she didn't hear the heavy footsteps from the parlor or the low growl from the doorway, in fact she wasn't aware she wasn't alone until a voice cold as ice spoke making her jump and spin around hand over heart.

"I'm NOT wearing these bloody things!"

Her heart continued to race under her palm as she tried not to smile upon seeing Sweeney standing in the doorway between the shop and her parlor holding a black headband that had two fake fur covered wolf ears attached to it. She bit her lip against the fit of giggles but let one slip as she slipped off her apron draping it over the clear end of the counter revealing her new blood red cape and fore fur lined hood before she grabbed one of the freshly frosted cookies and walked to him taking the headband replacing it with the cookie.

"Oh 'ush love, they look smashin' on you and it's only one night, who's gonna see ya in 'em besides a few kids eh?"

As she spoke she reached up and placed the ban back on his head so it was hid by his black hair, the white streak contrasting gloriously with the white flecks of the fake black fur covering the wolf ears. Sweeney opened his mouth to protest but Nellie's attention was drawn away by the shop door opening and a group of three small children came in wearing homemade paper masks and poorly sewn costumes. She smiled and went back to the counter grabbing the plate of cookies before becoming the children to her as she kneeled to their level offering the plate which they greedily attacked.

"Now now dears there's plenty."

Once the plate was clear of any pieces but crumbs the children thanked her before leaving to follow the other children as they ran down the street. Sweeney watched through narrowed eyes as Nellie stood and went back to the counter humming to herself once more as she placed more cookies onto the plate being sure to make them perfect unaware of Sweeney watching her with an evil smirk on his lips and a gleaming in his dark eyes as words left his lips soft at first but slowly grew louder so she could hear.

"Look at her flesh pink and plump. Hello my dear."

He took a step closer to her but she only rolled her eyes and continued humming to herself.

"Tender and fresh, not one lump. Hello my dear."

Suddenly he was by her side his hands on her hips and his lips at her ear causing her to shudder.

"This one's especially lush, delicious…"

Nellie gave a shaky sigh but shook her head moving away from his hold to place the new plate of cookies on a table near the door pausing when he gripped her by the elbow and spun her back into his arms with a wolfish grin.

"Come my dear, what's your rush? You're missing all the flowers, take your time."

Nellie let herself be caught in his arms for a moment before shaking her head and moving away from him to the middle of the shop.

"'onestly now Mr. T there'll be children comin' in at any time, enough of this game."

Her tone was half hearted as she looked at him with a winded smile, her eyes glistening with the smile. He stepped up to her again pulling her close with one hand while the other placed a cool finger to her ruby lips.

"But slow my dear, hark and hush- the birds are singing sweetly. You'll miss the birds completely, you're traveling so fleetly."

He moved her around the shop reaching a hand up, after removing his finger from her lips, to disturb the bird cage near the side door so the song birds inside chirped.

"Sweeney careful you'll knock it off the nail!"

She reached up to steady the cage looking back at him where he stood paces behind her.

"One moment my dear. Just so my dear, any path, so many worth exploring, just one would be so boring and look what you're ignoring…"

He pulled her to him his lips inches from her own but as the sounds of children outside reached her ears she grew faintly weary of the game he was playing but yet she was still enthralled by his words. She wiggled away from him walking back to the counter leaving him standing there watching her hungrily.

"Think of that scrumptious carnality, there's no possible way to describe what you feel when you're talking to your meal."

Waiting for her back to turn he lunged at her and wrapped his arms around her waist electing a squeak of surprise from her lips as well as a smile before she turned her head and kissed his cheek before slipping away to grab the plate from the table.

"Goodbye Mr. Wolf."

Her tone was mocking as she smirked continuing her walk across the shop.

"Goodbye my dear."

He watches her next couple steps carefully before he closed the gap between them in three long strides encircling her waist and holding her close pressing his lips to the sensitive spot behind her ear electing a shudder from her once more.

"And hello…"

He growled in her ear making her jump before melting into his hold letting her failing grasp on the plate in hr hands loosen more causing it to fall to the floor with a crash as it shattered but her ears were unaware of the sound as blood pounded in them.

"I shall enjoy your supple flesh my dear among other parts of you."

He smirked as she seemed to come back to herself enough to turn and face him and playfully swat his shoulder.

"'onestly you're terrible Mr. T!"

She smirked and moved from his hold walking to the doorway of the parlor looking back at him her eyes gleaming with trouble as he followed her.

 _ **A/N: Okay 'ello my loves! So I know this is early and most likely not the best twist on this song that could have been done by our devilishly handsome barber but I tried my best and am happy with how it turned out an am glad to post it as an early Halloween treat to you all! Thanks for reading and may your Halloween be full of bats, candy, jack-o-lanterns and many spooky sights!**_


End file.
